The Lone Wolf II: Let the Games Continue
by YingYang13
Summary: Cato and Katniss survived the 74th Hunger Games. Snow was not happy and sent his guards to kill one of them off. it was stopped, apparently by a rebel ship that docked the Capitol's aircraft had done it. The two victor's narrowly escaped by Katniss's helpful friend, Gale Hawthorne. However Snow's anger grew and wiped off District 12 from the map. War has begun. (Sequel to TLW)
1. Chapter 1

**The Lone Wolf II: Let the Games Continue **

**By:YingYang13**

**One** month later, District 12 is now a smoking wasteland. The ones who survived the burning upheaval are now refugees and soldiers in District 13. However, other Districts including District 2 are intact but crumbling. Cato had to sit out the immensely long war footage in _Command_.

He was bored to death. Cato gets the idea, yes there's a war going on and yes he's on District 13's side. To subdue his boredom, he got up to parch his thirst. A few heads turn by the loud scrape of his chair but shrugged it off to watch the rest of the footage.

His stupid therapist recommended that he needs herbal tea, to 'calm down'. Cato scoffed, there's nothing wrong with him…well except the nightmares. He shrugged and drinks the stuff while a cheese bagel caught his eye; he raised his eyebrow and devoured it.

"Solider Anderson, have you decided yet?"

Cato stunned round, his mouth agape. He glanced around the room to acknowledge the speaker. It was Alma Coin, who's staring at him impatiently. The air was tense between solider and president since she dislike him because there was nothing special about him...just another mouth to feed.

"Decide?" Cato said hoarsely, the cheese bagel still rolling round in his jaw. He gulped awkwardly and won't look at Coin in the eye. She closed her eyes for about two seconds and explained to him with frustration by his lack of listening skills.

"We need more men at the front, Solider Anderson. And you're more familiar with the district,"

"I disagree, Cato is more at use here than fighting in the front lines," Gale objected, straightening his posture to become more important.

"So you assume, Solider Hawthorne that he's the Mockingjay?" Coin injected, pointing out at Cato with mere sarcasm. Suddenly, a fist hurled at the hard wood, everyone's heads turned to the spoke person. "No, he's the enabler and the love interest to the real Mockingjay," Haymitch stated, standing up to almost everyone who grabbed interest.

"And it's too dangerous for him to go back to his District; Solider Everdeen would not forgive us," Gale concluded, crossing his arms.

"Look, I'll say something here...she's not going to be the Mockingjay, that pin she wore was a mere coincidence not a symbol of war," Cato proclaimed, his russet eyes looking coldly to anyone who'd think differently. Haymitch returned to his seat, relieved that the two boys are on their side.

"She won't be in right state of mind, what happened in District 12 had already-"

"Already what Cato?" said the familiar but harsh voice. Cato turned to the open door, shocked and surprised to see...

Katniss? She paused to look at him coldly and turn to the rest of the rebel confused faces. Her mouth was dry but she knew what to do. "-I'll do it, I'll be the Mockingjay," she spoke defiantly and step in the dull orange light of the conference table.

Her braid was sleek and shiny again after days of being hospitalised. The bags under her eyes were gone and the scars had vanished like new sheets of paper. She shares no real emotion emitting her pale features. The damage was done when President Snow pulled out...what he called 'weeds' to his clean and beautiful garden.

Now her dear mother is now the ashes, still smoking with the others of her homeland. "Solider Everdeen, glad that the ward already discharged you," said Alma Coin, puncturing this stunned silence.

Katniss didn't acknowledge her greeting; she began staring at everyone in the room. Cato saw fire burning in her grey seam eyes. They're not the same ones, he once gazed. Cato responded to Gale's scepticism on Katniss's cold judgment.

"What are your demands?" addressed Plutarch Heavensbee, sitting in the corner with a hard-looking commander. Katniss looked surprised; she didn't suspect the job to have conditions or benefits for matter. She found her voice again and said with unforgiving vengeance;

"I kill President Snow..."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Months Later<strong>

**The** outer skirts of the Capitol are crawling with mechanical spiders, polluting and spit fire within a twenty metre radius. According to Boggs, you got to watch out for the stingers. Once it pierced in your skin, it can kill the poor bastard instantly.

That's why the only way to get into the city is the underground tunnel. Cato saw many military men and women go in there and come out with few in numbers.

Two nights of this though, the squad lost some sympathy to the unfortunate deaths. Only two of them got better and transferred to Squad 451. Cato can see they were displeased or remote with the others.

Cato didn't blame them; Squad 451 had to stay where they are until Coin and Plutarch say differently.

"They probably get bored of us; doing nothing except faking that we attacked enemy lines," Gale shrugged, carving doodles on some rock with his knife. He looked over where the camera crew took some close-ups of the crumbling city buildings and live fires.

"Yeah, but they don't want the precious Mockingjay to get hurt, right," Cato mumbled for only Gale's ears.

Katniss glared over by the crackling bonfire. Gale exchanged a sharp grimace over at Katniss's end for some forgiveness. "You got to stop mouthing off, Cato." Gale whispered.

"Why should I, the one I know now is nothing but a corrupt solider-" Cato replied loudly, crossing his arms. Katniss got up, her hands scrunched into fists while her eyes narrowed in to slits. Quick as a flash, Gale escorted Cato forcibly by a muddy river bank. Gale double checked the area to make sure they're not overheard.

"I know things are not the same with Katniss since her mom died," Gale reminded him.

"Well, she shouldn't try taking the coward's way out," Cato retorted, a few stray tears leaked his face. "She's still alive isn't she? Is that all you could ask for..." said Gale, reasonably. Cato had a desperate urge to hit Gale for being so right all the time.

"But the girl over there hates me and thought I murdered Peeta, how come the morphling overdose could do that?" Cato demanded for some closure from Gale. He didn't answer. Cato's voice cracked when he dismally whispered. "What's the point, I can't get her to know me without opening the old wounds."

Silence filled the gaps between Cato and Gale. Now and then bombs and gunfire where heard at a long distance away. "Look out there, we're fighting to guarantee a better world, she should deserve a second chance as much as you do." Gale registered him sternly.

"And to win over her heart but it takes more than beefiness and being skilled with a sword that can take me on." He shrugged with a comical humour about him.

Cato let out a scoff. "What're you going to do? Plant mousetraps under the ground?" He teased back but stopped.

Gale's grin had faltered when they heard Boggs with some important announcement. Gale and Cato joined the rest of the squad by campfire when Boggs have the news they're all waiting for.

"Tomorrow Morning, Squad 451 is needed at the front urgently with Coin's urgent regards." No one seemed to make any adequate responses except for the two men who are ready to take it in their stride. Cato felt differently, it's like the games all over again except he'd see his friends and comrades die by the cold-blooded hands of the enemy. He didn't dare look at Katniss in the eye; he knew this would be too painful.

Words like _she's still alive _or _second chances _had repeated in his head like a broken record. _"Thanks Hawthorne (!)"_ Cato thinks, glumly. He looked at her as much as he possibly can without reducing to tears. Katniss looked over to him for a second without a glare.

He turned away before she could scowl so he could have this reassuring and solitary moment that she didn't wish him dead...


	2. Chapter 2

The Lone Wolf II: Let the Games Continue

By: YingYang13

**About** quarter to six as the sun barely rose from crumbling city grounds; Cato and squad 451 travelled through the deserted streets. All are fully clad with body armour as guns propped and loaded in their arms while glass crunched beneath their boots.

The whole area was jumbled with rubbish, broken-down cars and occasionally... dried human flesh. Cato saw one of the gulls, fighting over it and squawked repeatedly. He grimaced and reached for the hilt of his sword. "Look over there," Gale whispered, pointing at this odd purplish goo. "Gross man, don't forget we're fighting at this war," said Cato, frowned upon at the gluey substance on his boot.

"I know, this must be the previous ones that killed off the entire troop when they set out here," Gale muttered as though he's telling a bedtime story.

"Soldiers Anderson and Hawthorne fall back to your previous positions," Boggs ordered. The two rushed back to their squad, camera's now rolling by Cressida and her team. They formed a circle, following what Boggs have to say.

"We almost reached the battle grounds," He informed them lightly. Finnick nodded to agree, polishing his trident. Jackson stared at them all with a brave and smug face. "When we set over there, you have to remember we're fighting back and won't stop till we get what's rightfully ours,"

Leeg 1 wiped her mouth with her arm, indecisive on how she feels. Katniss rested her gun at an acute angle, close to her heart while her face is set on determination.

As always, Cato detested the corrupt and revengeful Katniss. Gale plucked the sleek tail feathers of his arrows while Mitchell and Homes arch their guns now ready in place. Boggs double checked his Holo and gave his second commander the signal.

"Move out 451," She ordered while the squad trekked the scattered blood and mess of those two streets. Battle cries echoed among them as Cato stared around the tall buildings for enemy snipers.

He felt like he was a sitting duck in this narrow dark alley space.

Katniss suddenly shared Gale a different demeanour, she quaked and starts to hyperventilate. Cato caught that and looked away in stupid shame. _"Why does he have to be always right?!" _Cato speculated bitterly when Gale cupped his hands on her face.

Without warning, gunfire and whistles of bombs reached their ears. Knowing this is far too real to not back down now. Dumb and Dumber (What Cato calls the two other soldier's) looked more motivated than nervous. Katniss formed a very uncharacteristic war face.

Mitchell and Homes were out first, crouching down by the wrecked barricade and spread gun fire at the muttations. Leeg 1, Jackson and Denver were second to attack...throwing state of the art hand grenades at the enemy trenches. Dumb and Dumber ran towards no mans land and avoided the activated pods. They jumped in the trench to gun down the enemies

"Weapons ready, Star squad," announced Boggs, swiping the trigger of his riffle. Cato slings his gun on his back and instead wrench out his Hi-Tech Sword. Gale rolled his eyes at him.

"Show off," Finnick muttered dryly and hoist his trident. Katniss didn't show anything that is at all witty or show any empathy. Cato avoided looking at her altogether and kept his eyes on the battle field.

Boggs as their leader, he led the star squad towards the empty trench and fire at the enemy lines. An arrowwas shot in the head and...

_BOOM!_

Another trench was destroyed and collapsed on the leftover war foes. "Nice one, girl on fire..." Cato muttered, still wowed at her target skills the day she shot that airborne eagle back at the games. Katniss glared at him. Inside her mind, she was still unsure if it was compliment or trick?

The other soldier's caught up with them, faces bright under all the grey filth. Cato didn't enhance his ghostly smirk; he feared something is still wrong. He stumbled at one of the dead and stared closer at the opened mouth solider. He had no tongue.

"Settle down, soldiers...something is not right!" said Boggs in high suspicion.

Cato quaked a little when he's about to remove the soldier's helmet. He made an inaudible gasp. "They're Avoxes!" said Cato, out loud at his crew. The Squad stared at him, confused and doubtful. But for Katniss, she did not believe him.

"Oh Please, Snow wouldn't waste Avoxes for his army," Katniss sneered at him. "Not for this army...for a trap," Cato answered back. He felt awkward and angry at the whirr of Cressida's video camera. Boggs stared at him for the truth, Cato stared fully back. Boggs nodded cagily, removed the helmets of the dead mass.

All red hair and tongues removed. He stepped on a mound and look fiercely at his troop. "Soldiers, this is not only Snow's doing but Coin's-"

From nowhere, a rain of bullets hit the air and split through his neck as he fell first to the ground. Everything was a blur in Cato's eyes; Homes the Medic wrapped a bandage around Boggs' neck as fast as he could. Cat could hear a sick, gargling sound coming from him.

"We have to get to shelter now, we're losing too much blood," Homes shouted over the gunfire. Jackson pushed Leeg 1, Denver and Mitchell towards the other path which leads back to their checkpoint. "Where's Solider Marion and Kelly!" Jackson yelled. No one answered except for Gale.

"I saw them, a split second but tripped on an activated pod," said Gale, solemnly.

Homes got out a needle of his medical kit and jabbed it gently to Boggs neck. His eyelids flickered and closed. Cato thought he's dead by the sympathy of the needle. No, he was still breathing and the blood flow ceased. "Carry him, won't you..." Homes muttered. Cato nodded and lugged him on his back. Gunfire was still sounded as he followed Gale, Katniss and Finnick through the shortcut.

They finally docked in a dark ally, panting and aching so hard. Homes and Jackson was the last to arrive. "It's crawling with Mutts now..." Homes admitted to the troop. "How is he," spoke Mitchell.

"I slowed the injury for just a bit, Boggs was right about one thing..." Homes sighed. "How long does he have before you can operate him?" Leeg 1 imparted, sombrely. Cato shared the same question the squad have about Boggs.

"An hour...but with the lack on Nanocrystals I have on me,"

"But a smidge of it can do enough, right," said Cato, positive on this one. "But so many layers were wrecked that there are not much skin cells to renew," he explained thoroughly. Cato can see through his eyes there is nothing he could do. _He knew _in his head this was his fault somehow. If Boggs didn't trust him...it would be Cato on that mound with that hacked neck.

He jumped suddenly, almost forgot that Boggs is still on his back. The whole gang looked shocked and terrified to see Boggs opening his eyes. He said something but it was incoherent and a lot of wheezing. _"The Holo,"_

Cato pulled out the thing from the cold feverish flesh. _"Jackson..." _he wheezed. Jackson approached and tips her ear to his long wheezes. "Boggs is unfit for command, I Jackson...second commander will transfer the prime security clearance to squad four-five-one soldiers...What!-"

Jackson looked shocked but the right word is pissed off. Boggs repeated of the two soldiers names while Jackson spoke up again, gritting her teeth. "To Cato Anderson and Katniss Everdeen..."


End file.
